Welcome home
by Emy.Elle
Summary: A bit of Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013 Kames pointless slash and a wee bit of fluff :)) Enjoy and let me know what you think. Love!


**Author's notes: What - you thought I'd miss ****Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013 - seriously? No way! I could not NOT contribute to such an a-ma-zing event! What don't I do for those gorgeous boys? :))**

**OK, so, ranting aside - please read and review - you know I LIVE on reviews!**

**Love you all!**

**Emy**

* * *

Kendall sat around the living room watching some stupid show on TV. He wasn't even paying attention. He was bored – bored – bored – BORED out of his skull.

James had gone home for two weeks. Logan and Carlos were out for a sexy weekend getaway. And Kendall was left all alone. But tonight the two weeks of longing and missing and empty cold bed sheets and loneliness would finally be over as James would come back and Kendall planned on welcoming his boyfriend properly.

Kendall smirked and let his mind wonder to his boyfriend's perfectly sculpted body, heavenly sounds, delicious taste, angelic touches… oh, God! Time could not pass faster! Kendall grew half hard just by simply thinking of his beautiful, perfect James.

He didn't resist his body's needs and began stroking himself under his underwear. He made quick work of it all and got himself off with a groan, thinking of James, wishing James would be there to help him, to love him, to make him feel needed and wanted.

Kendall groaned his way to the shower. He took a quick, steamy hot shower and slipped in bed. He figured a quick nap will make time pass faster. He cuddled up against James pillow with a sad little sigh and tired his best to fall asleep. It took a bit of time, but Kendall finally managed to sleep.

* * *

James came back home filled with joy. He had missed Kendall like crazy. Missed waking up with him in his arms. Missed kissing his lips. Even missed smelling Kendall's scent. Why did he go home alone, again? James couldn't remember. He had missed Kendall so bad! All he wanted now was to hold onto Kendall until they would both be numb from staying in the same position for far too long.

He opened the front door and found the apartment unlit and empty. His heart constricted immediately thinking that Kendall had gone out. Maybe with another man. James saw green in front of him, tears stinging his hazel eyes. He hung his head and made his way to his and Kendall's bedroom.

James opened the door only to see a large heap under the covers. James' heart took a leap and he found himself smiling at the sight of Kendall hugging his pillow. There was nothing better than seeing the man he loved sleeping peacefully.

James stripped down to his underwear and snuck under the covers, hugging Kendall close to his chest. He felt Kendall's steady heart beat against his own and sighed in contempt, Kendall's scent invading his senses, making him fall in love even more. James placed a tiny butterfly kiss in between Kendall's shoulder blades and rested his head on the pillow right next to Kendall's.

Kendall stirred, feeling James' warmth, his smell, his touch. He opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend's hand on his chest, over his heart. Kendall smiled lazily and turned to face his love.

"Hi." He said quietly, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Hi." James answered and quickly sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss, his hand traveling lower on Kendall's body, to his waist, pulling him closer. Kendall fisted James' hair as their lips moved together gently massaging one another, breathing each other in.

"I missed you." Kendall told James in between breath-taking kisses.

"I'll never leave your side again." James let out with a lustful voice. Kendall shivered slightly.

"Promise me."

"I promise." James' hazel eyes met Kendall's green ones for a split second before their mouths were one anew and both their bodies took over, showing one another the need, the longing, the desire, the love they held for one another.

James turned Kendall on his back and settled between his legs.

"I want to make love to you…" James whispered in Kendall's ear, gently nipping at his earlobe.

Kendall sighed in pleasure. "I'm yours, Jay." He turned his face to James and looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes. "You can do anything you want to me." Kendall said, his voice filled with lust.

James sealed their lips together again while he grinded their erections together in the most delicious of ways. Kendall moaned into the kiss while he bucked up into his lover, making him groan from someplace deep in his chest. Kendall bucked up again, just to hear that sound again.

"Kendall, god!"

"I missed your voice."

James groaned while placing a myriad of kisses all over Kendall's neck, down to his chest, making a small stop at every sweet spot. Kendall mewled under him. James felt himself grow harder with every delicious sound Kendall emitted. He moved lower on Kendall's body, kissing every inch of his belly and lower still, down to his happy trail.

Kendall moaned out James' name, balling his hands in James' brown, soft locks. James groaned in pleasure and kissed lower as he stripped Kendall of his boxer briefs. Kendall mewled again when his aching cock was finally released from its confides.

James allowed himself a second to take in his boyfriend's beautiful body. Kendall raised a hand to him, beckoning him back in his arms. James took Kendall's hand, kissed the palm of his hand and leaned in to kiss his lips once more, supporting his weight on his own arms. Kendall groaned.

"I need to feel you, please, Jay, please." Kendall whispered and James let his weight on his boyfriend's body. Slowly. But not completely.

"Let me love you, Kenny." James whispered in Kendall's ear, electing a small shiver from the beautiful man under him. Kendall arched his back under James, searching for more flesh to flesh contact than James was allowing him, moaning quietly.

"I need you, Jay."

"I'm right here, Kenny. All yours, baby." James began kissing down Kendall's chest again, crawling his way back down Kendall's body. He didn't stop until he reached Kendall's cock. He was craving tasting Kendall so badly it hurt, but he still held back, letting his breath ghost over Kendall's throbbing erection. Kendall groaned in annoyance above him, looking him in the eyes.

"Jay…" Kendall groaned again.

James smiled moving just above Kendall's head but doing nothing, just letting another breath ghost over Kendall's overheated skin. Kendall groaned at the sight of James' big hazel eyes all filled with innocence as he hovered above his fiercely red aching cock. He felt a gentle touch over his ball sack and a rush of pleasure shot up into his brain, making him moan under his breath.

"Fuck, Jay, please! Just… fuck…" Kendall's head fell back on the pillows as James placed his lips lightly on the top of Kendall's cock, his warm wet tongue barely teasing at his slit. "Baby, please…" Kendall fisted the sheets under him. James traced a warm line on the underside of Kendall's cock, making him writhe harder, seeking some kind of friction, any friction really.

James took pleasure seeing how Kendall was abandoning himself that way. He finally wrapped his lips around Kendall's head gaining a moany sigh from his boyfriend. He took Kendall in as deep as he could, using his tongue and hand to cover the base of Kendall's cock. Kendall make another delicious sound and James began to move his head up and down his length, moaning at the pleasure of Kendall's taste on his tongue. Kendall bucked up a little when he did. James kneaded his thighs to keep him still and Kendall mewled and fisted his hair, pulling him off his aching cock, bringing him up to his lips, kissing him until both their lips were raw and painful.

"Jay, please! I need you." Kendall begged, panting.

"I got you, love." James whispered. He parted their lips and moved to the side of the bed to get the lube from the night stand. Kendall came up behind him and hugged James, kissing the back of his neck and down his spine.

"Why do you still have these on?" Kendall asked, his hands trailing down James' chest to snap at the waist band of James' boxer briefs before not so gently palming James' erection through them. James groaned and leaned into Kendall.

"You didn't get around to taking them off." James whispered as Kendall's lips latched onto his neck. James closed his eyes, long eyelashes fanning over rosy cheeks, a sigh leaving his lips as he felt Kendall mark him as his own.

"Lay down baby, let me love you back." Kendall whispered, his husky tone doing things to James. Delicious things that James had missed so much. So James obeyed Kendall, laying down on the pillows, allowing Kendall to kiss every inch of his skin.

Suddenly the urgency inside of Kendall melted away as he found his patience. He kissed every single inch of James' body. James let out a delicious little sound as Kendall slowly tugged his boxer briefs down and threw them aside, kissing James' gorgeous legs, teasing him just as mercilessly as James had done with him. James moaned and raked a hand through Kendall's honey colored hair.

Kendall looked up and met James' hazel lust filled eyes and smiled widely. James tried to pull him up and kiss him, but Kendall had other ideas. He cupped James' balls and kissed his head, making James sigh in relief. Kendall engulfed James as much as he could and moved slowly on James.

"God, Kenny… mph" James let out biting down on his own lip. Kendall felt his cock throb in pain over how sexy James was. He had to close his eyes not to come right then and there. Instead he simply focused on pleasuring his boyfriend. James rewarded him with all those amazing mewls and quiet moans and Kendall picked up speed.

James felt like he would come so he fisted both his hands in Kendall's hair tugging rather violently, making Kendall moan around him and pop off him loudly.

"Jay – ow!"

James groaned at the sight of Kendall with his hair firmly in James' hands and his lips parted, red and swollen from sucking him.

"Sorry, baby. I don't wanna come yet…"

Kendall smirked impishly and crawled on top of James, kissing him with everything he had, rubbing their erections together in the most delicious and painful way possible.

"Get me ready." He whispered in James' ear when he had to pull away from his lips.

James kissed Kendall again while he clawed over the bed until his fingers blindly found the lube he'd abandoned by the pillows a few minutes before. He popped the lid over Kendall's back, allowing Kendall to take care of kissing. James instead focused on getting some of the cold substance on his fingers and gently put the lube back where he'd found it.

Kendall moved to kissing James' neck, playing on his sweet spots, creating another mark on his perfect tan skin, making sure to sit on his knees, to give James easy access to his hole. James got the point and ordered his last remaining brain cell to focus on getting Kendall ready.

It didn't take long for Kendall to be begging for more in spite of having three of James' long fingers inside of him. "Baby, please…" And James couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the lube once more and coated himself up as Kendall lay back on the bed, lifting his legs to his chest.

James crawled on top of Kendall and plunged inside of his boyfriend in one single move. Kendall moaned from finally feeling filled and complete. He didn't wait – he couldn't wait – he began moving his hips up. James got the point and began moving – slowly – inside of him, kissing him hard. Kendall wrapped his legs around James' waist, pulling him closer than close.

"Jay… I… mhmmm…"

"Mine…"

"Yours."

James began moving faster, harder, deeper. Kendall let out a deep groan and James repeated his movement knowing he'd hit that special point inside of Kendall. His hand wrapped around Kendall's cock, moving in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, God! Feels so good…" Kendall moaned his pleasure, his sounds no louder than a whisper.

James smiled and hid his face in Kendall's neck. "Come for me, Kenny." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "Come for me."

Kendall felt James' every thrust into his prostate. He felt every tug on his cock. He felt James' hot breath. Their chests gliding together, slick with sweat making his sensitive nipples painfully hard, deliciously hard. His balls began to squeeze up into his body and Kendall felt the exact second when he fell over the edge of ecstasy while James slammed extra hard inside of him. He cried out James' name, coming hard, arching his back, panting like there was no air left in the room.

James felt Kendall come, his cock being squeezed like in a vice inside of his boyfriend. It didn't take long for James to follow Kendall and come hard, buried deep inside of his boyfriend, shaking from every single joint in his body, collapsing on top of Kendall, panting, trembling.

"I love you, James." Kendall whispered once he found his voice once again. "Welcome home."

James lifted his head and looked Kendall in the eyes. Hearing those three little word for the very first time, right after they had made love, while still buried balls deep inside of his boyfriend, made James' heart race erratically.

"I love you, too, Kendall."

James leaned down and captured Kendall's lips in the sweetest of kisses.


End file.
